Will you be my Valentine?
by angelarms
Summary: a fluffy, one-shot fic, inspired by valentines day for Meryl and Vash...


Disclaimer: No I don't own Trigun  
  
Note: This was a fan fic I was going to upload for Valentines Day but as it turned out that I was away all weekend so I never had a chance to. It's a short one so enjoy.  
  
Meryl sat at her desk, face cupped in her palm and her violet eyes fixed on the window. The sky was a brilliant azure blue and the fluffy white clouds whirled about the sky lazily. She would do anything if she could just get out of the stuffy office and into the cool morning air. The pen that was supposed to be signing her name at the bottom of the form started taking on a life of its own, and before she knew what she was doing she had drawn small hearts along the margin.   
  
At one time Meryl would have loved being at her desk with her pile of organised files in front of her and a cup of coffee steaming in her hand. Now all she could think about was going out for a walk. 'It's because of all the travelling I did with Vash' she thought and sighed wearily. She finished the fifth heart, which was larger than the others and wrote the name of her desire in each one.   
  
Millie still hadn't turned up for work and if she was caught being late again she would be scrubbing windows or mopping floors again. Ever since they had returned it seems Millie's time was occupied more and more with Wolfwood and less and less with work.   
  
Meryl had to admit that if she found a man she loved and who loved her in return then she would probably feel like missing work too. 'Besides' she thought 'Millie deserves a little happiness in her life.'   
  
Then suddenly she spotted the chief winding his way through the desks of employees and she looked around in despair. Millie still hadn't turned up and Meryl wasn't sure whether she could think of an excuse for her friend in time.   
  
Standing up from her chair she leaned forwards and waved to her boss, hoping that she could keep him talking long enough so that he didn't notice her friend's absence. He spotted her and smiled cheerfully before striding over to her and sitting in the chair on the other side of her desk. With a sigh Meryl flopped down onto her own chair and desperately racked her brain for something to say.   
  
"Well hello Miss Meryl, can I help you with something?" he asked cheerfully, maybe a little too cheerfully.  
  
"Yes, I wanted to ask your advice on...on..."  
  
"On?"  
  
"On this form." She ended quickly, a blush creeping up into her face.   
  
"Well let me take a look." He leaned forward and lifted the piece of paper from her desk and scanned it. Suddenly Meryl realised what he was looking at and her face turned a deep red. 'What is he going to say?' she dipped her head to hide her obvious embarrassment and saw in her mind's eye the little hearts all encasing the name 'Vash' inside.   
  
"I see this Valentines Day has gotten to you too Meryl." He laughed and put the form back in front of her. "Well if you want my honest advice on this form little lady I suggest you find this person and tell him how you feel. It is the celebration of love after all." He winked at the short insurance girl and stood up to leave.  
  
"Thank you sir." Meryl murmured 'except it doesn't help at all when I have no idea where that man is' she thought angrily. 'Why do I have to fall for the irresponsible ones?'   
  
The chief turned back round to her his eyebrow rose questioningly. "And where is that cheerful friend of yours?" He asked and Meryl remembered her friend and shrugged. "Let's just say that she most likely has the Valentine spirit too sir." With that he nodded and turned back to check on others who were working nearby.   
  
  
  
Meryl shook her head in slight disbelief at his reaction - or the lack of it - and turned back to the form, which contained her heart's deepest secret. Screwing it up in her palm she threw it in the bin and sat back down feeling suddenly very lonely. She knew Millie wasn't purposely trying to make her sad but it made her feel very unwanted when she saw her and Wolfwood together. 'It's my own fault for letting that idiot into my heart' she frowned 'Why the hell do I let him do this to me?!'   
  
At that moment Millie strode into the main office and worked her way up to her desk, Wolfwood latched onto her arm with a huge grin on his face. Millie waved at Meryl and walked faster until she reached her desk.  
  
"Hello Meryl." Her smile was somewhat irritating considering Meryl was feeling so low at the moment.  
  
"Millie you should know better than to turn up late for work." The raven-haired girl scolded.  
  
"Hey calm down shorty." Wolfwood looked down at her with his cool coloured eyes. "It's not the end of the world."  
  
"Trust you to say something like that."  
  
"Well cheer up!" He exclaimed loudly.  
  
"Keep your voice down, you should leave now before you are caught in here. The chief won't be too impressed if..."  
  
"Oh him, he knows all about it." Wolfwood shrugged and turned to Millie his eyes glinting with mischief.  
  
"What's wrong honey?" Millie asked innocently, her huge blue eyes filled with curiosity.  
  
"I have something for you." He took a card from his pocket and handed it to her and then leaned over and kissed her lightly. He gave her a crooked grin before stepping back and watching Millie open the card.  
  
Meryl watched with equal curiosity and smiled at Millie's cheerful face. 'That girl always seems to be smiling' Meryl thought happily.   
  
"Oh Wolfwood this is the best present ever!" She threw her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug. Meryl laughed at Wolfwood's face as he tried to loosen her arms from his neck.  
  
"Look Mery!" Millie released him and ran over to her friend waving the card in front of her nose. "A token for free pudding!"   
  
Meryl couldn't help but laugh; Wolfwood really was a nice guy and she knew that the two would be happy together.  
  
"Oh I have something for you too." Wolfwood said breaking into her thoughts. Meryl looked up at him with a stunned expression at the card he was holding out to her. She took it in her hands and looked up at him questioningly.  
  
"It's not from me if that's what you're thinking, the lady at the front desk asked us to give it to you since we were going to see you any way."   
  
"Any idea who gave it to her?"  
  
"Nope she just said some guy came in and asked her to deliver it to you." Wolfwood shrugged and slipped an arm around Millie and led her away to her own desk that was further back in the room.   
  
Meryl looked down at the card in her hands, the envelope was thick and pearly coloured and carefully she opened it. With shaking hands she lifted the card out of its envelope and looked at the cover, it was a simple card with a small white dove in flight at the centre. Then opening it up she began to read:  
  
To My Dear Meryl  
  
I'm writing this first to say how sorry I am for leaving you alone  
  
and being too afraid to admit how I feel  
  
but sometimes things are just too difficult to express and this was one of them.  
  
whenever you feel alone just know that I am thinking about you  
  
Love from  
  
???  
  
'Wow' thought Meryl, her eyes wide in shock 'my first ever anonymous valentine' She read the card three times over before placing it on her desk. 'What if this is some sick joke' She thought angrily and glanced over to where Millie and Wolfwood where talking quietly, suspicion fluttering into her mind. 'Did they do this just to make me feel better?'  
  
Meryl stood up and glanced at the clock, there was still half an hour until her lunch break was due but she decided she needed one now. Picking up the card she placed it into her pocket before striding out of the main office and down into the corridor that led up to reception.  
  
Her friend Janine worked there and hopefully she would be able to give a description of this mystery man to her. Running a hand through her short black hair she paused by the front desk and rang the buzzer to get her friend's attention. Janine span round and broke into a smile.  
  
"So did Millie's boyfriend give you your card?" She asked and Meryl could not miss the curiosity in her face.  
  
"Do you remember what this person looked like?"  
  
"Hmm." Janine leaned forward on the desk her face filled with thought. "Well I don't really know he had a cloak on so I didn't get a very good look at him."  
  
"Tall, short?"  
  
"Tall." Janine replied, "He seemed a little nervous and he had really pretty eyes."  
  
"What colour?" Meryl found herself praying that the answer would be what she so badly wanted to hear.  
  
"Blue." Janine replied and got up to return to her work. Meryl couldn't help but feel extremely disappointed. Vash's eyes were not blue his eyes were a magical colour that could be described as aqua, or turquoise. To put it simply they were a colour all of their own not just blue.  
  
Sighing miserably she left the building and went out into the town, the suns were extremely hot and she found herself wandering aimlessly through the dusty streets. She found her way to a quiet part of the city where she sat on a bench and cradled the card in her palms.   
  
It wasn't long before the envelope had soaked in her tears that had dropped from her violet eyes and she rubbed furiously at them with her sleeve. It wasn't fair that she was so lonely and then she had to get something like this and she didn't even know if it was genuine or not.   
  
Suddenly the peace of the town was filled with angry yells and frightened screams and she looked down across the street to see a Thomas looking extremely upset and a rather terrified looking person trying to gain control of it.   
  
  
  
Thrusting the card back into her pocket Meryl ran out over to the poor creature who obviously was just as terrified as the rider and tried to calm the beast, stroking its muzzle gently.   
  
"It's okay." She whispered and instantly it calmed, having travelled with the use of a Thomas Meryl was very aware of how the creatures reacted. She then looked up at the rider who was hanging from the saddle and shook her head, trying to hide a small smile.   
  
"Sir you really shouldn't ride a Thomas unless you know how to handle them." She assumed that the person was a male as he was covered in a cloak. The man dropped to the ground and tried to shake the dust from his cloak and clothes, he raised his head and suddenly tensed.  
  
"What is it?" Meryl asked and stepped closer. She was surprised when the man backed up and then saw that his gaze was on the card that was threatening to fall from her pocket.  
  
"I have to go now miss, later." He raised his hand to say goodbye and then turned to dash off but found it impossible since Meryl had grasped his cloak.  
  
  
  
She would have recognised that unique way of saying goodbye anywhere. "Vash." She breathed and he turned around, the hood of his cloak falling back and revealing his face to her.  
  
"Hello there insurance girl." He grinned and lifted a hand to rest on the back of his head sheepishly.   
  
"You were going to leave without even dropping in to see me and Millie?" Meryl demanded.  
  
"Well actually I saw Millie, and Wolfwood." Vash said quietly looking everywhere except for the short woman in front of him.  
  
"Oh I see, so you didn't want to see me. Well I can't say that I'm bothered." Meryl suppressed tears that were threatening and felt instantly sick with grief. 'I can't believe he wasn't going to say hello' she shuddered and turned to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" He called after her and ran up to walk beside her.  
  
"What is it now? If you didn't want to see me then I doubt you would want to talk to me."  
  
"Meryl you have it all wrong?"  
  
"W-what did you say?" Meryl halted and looked straight up into his eyes, catching his gaze.  
  
"I said that you had it all wrong." He repeated nervously.  
  
"Not that part..."  
  
"Umm." He seemed extremely confused.  
  
"My name, you said my name you idiot." Meryl rolled her eyes "I thought you didn't even know my name."  
  
"I knew it, I just never wanted to use it."  
  
"Why not?" Meryl desperately wanted to know.  
  
"Well because...because...I didn't want to." He blushed very slightly and she shook her head and continued to walk back to work. He followed her like a lost puppy not sure where to go or what to do.  
  
  
  
Meryl paused by the entrance of the insurance building and looked at him with irritation. "Are you still here?" She asked and he nodded dumbly.  
  
"T-that card..." He pointed at it. She looked down at the card, which was hanging dangerously from her pocket and blushed.  
  
"What about it."  
  
"Do you know who it's from?"  
  
"No." Meryl admitted softly.  
  
"Do you want to know?"  
  
"Well I must say I'm a little curious." She glanced up at him suspiciously.  
  
"Would you like me to tell you?" His voice was barely a whisper.  
  
"You know who it is?" The surprise was obvious on her face.  
  
"Yup." He replied, a wide grin spreading across his face, he suddenly leaned downwards so that their eyes were level.   
  
"W-what are you -" the rest of her sentence was muffled off by his mouth pressing over her own. Her immediate reaction was to jump away but already his arms had snaked up around her waist, making escape impossible.  
  
  
  
After a few seconds Meryl finally let herself relax, after all she had been waiting for this moment for a long time. Now that she was finally getting what she had always dreamed about she decided she might as well enjoy it. Very gently she leaned forwards and closed her eyes letting her hands creep up around him. His warmth was intoxicating and she leaned harder against him suddenly very aware of his arms around her and the sweet taste of his lips on hers.  
  
Then suddenly he broke the kiss, still keeping his arms around her, his eyes were brighter than Meryl ever remembered them being. The soft orbs were filled with an emotion she never would have believed he could ever have for her. Then he broke the silence with a few soft words:  
  
"Will you be my valentine?" His eyes were filled with love and she felt her heart come alive after all this time, finally she felt whole. Finally everything was perfect or nearly perfect...all she had to do was say it...but she was too shocked to speak.  
  
"Meryl?" He seemed desperate now.  
  
"Yes you idiot of course I will." Tears finally trembled down her face and she leaned forwards for another kiss that Vash was all too eager to give.  
  
~The End~  
  
Well there you go, my lovely plot less, one-shot fan fic. Hope you enjoyed it and leave a review if you feel you want to.  
  
Thank you.   
  
'Love and Peace' 


End file.
